Dark Desires
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Klaus/OC―"You want me to save your little friend? It would be my pleasure, as long as you give yourself to me for one night." Klaus has been fascinated with Faith from the moment he first saw her. When it comes to his attention that one of his hybrids has bitten her friend, he offers her a deal that, in his mind, will make her feel the same way he does.
1. it's lust, it's torturous

**A/N This is just something I came up with, and I hope you like it.**

 **I don't know how long it'll be, maybe a few chapters maybe more and the chapters might be short.**

 **PLEASE READ: This is a little bit darker than my usual fics, so this is a WARNING. There will be violence between Klaus and OC as well as some dark themes. If this is not your type of fic and you don't think you'll enjoy it, please don't leave hate. I get enough hate as it is and it's not nice to leave a cruel comment when the author has warned you.**

 **Anyway, if you've read this far and want to read, please do.**

* * *

 **Dark Desires**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_

 _Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'_

 _This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
'Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it_

 **.**

 **.**

 **She took his breath away when he first laid eyes on her.**

Her eyes, such unique, light eyes, were filled with a look he couldn't describe.

She was dancing on the bar, arms above her head and a glass of blood clutched in her hand. Her light brown hair flew around her as she spun around on her heels, head tipping back so that she could take a sip of her blood before she returned her attention to the girl standing next to her.

The girl leaned forward and whispered something into her ear and then the light brown haired woman laughed.

A sound that suddenly cut off the music around him in his head and made his ears perk up.

He had suddenly lost all train of thought.

He stood in the middle of the Grill, head tilted and watched as the girl, still nameless, danced.

It was clear that the staff of the bar was under her control, he had been able to tell that from the moment he stepped into the bar. That had confirmed she was a vampire, as had the blood in her glass but it didn't tell him why he hadn't seen her around before.

The hybrid had been tempted to race up to her and demand why she was acting so freely in his town but all focus of that had escaped him when she had laughed again.

That laugh.

Klaus had been about to compel a stranger to tell him her name but, as if on cue, a young woman shouted.

She screamed as the object of his attention spun around, yanked a young man against her and sank her fangs into his neck.

"GO FAITH! GO FAITH!"

The woman, he now knew as Faith, let the man drop to the ground and released a wolf-like howl.

She jumped up and down on the bar, arms in the air once again before she returned to her dancing.

Then, as she turned around to face her friend, her light eyes met his.

She smiled.

* * *

 **The next time they had met had been at the Mikaelson Ball.**

His family had reunited after a thousand years. His mother was locked away so that nobody could use her against him and, after a while his siblings had begun to tolerate him.

He had found Faith quite easily to post an invitation through her door. She didn't hide away what she was.

She had been wearing a sequin dress that instantly brought everyone's attention to her.

Again, like had first seen her, he had forgotten to breathe.

Her unique eyes scanned the mansion as she made her way further into the crowd and he lost her for a while after that. It was as if she wanted to play hide and seek with the hybrid and, while he tried to seek her, she proved to be great at hiding.

The next time his gaze landed on her was when his brother had commanded everyone to dance.

His first thought had been to find Faith before anyone else could claim her.

He found her standing at the side, a drink in her hand as if she had been waiting for him.

He had come up to her, ready to offer her his hand but someone got there before him.

"Ready to groove, Faith?"

She had smiled and taken his hand, leading him to the dance-floor.

Klaus had been seething as he watched the man with Faith.

The man he later found out to be her friend the man that would later come to good use for him.

* * *

 **The third time they'd met she smiled at him again.**

In fact, she'd kissed him.

Klaus had been nursing a drink in a horrid mood, all because of his darling little sister.

His precious Rebekah.

His sister had brought a young man home, and he had slept over. He didn't like it, but he tolerated it. But he had lost his temper when she had the nerve to bring him to their family breakfast. It was their family breakfast, their family time, the only time they were all together.

So he'd killed him.

Then, just like the many times before, she'd lost her temper and kicked him out of the mansion until she decided when he could return. He had protested, but with both Elijah and Finn backing her up, he'd left in a temper but had abided by their word.

Klaus had been ready to leave when night came, but a familiar laugh had stopped him.

"Is the big bad wolf drinking alone?"

Klaus had turned his head to see Faith sitting next to him, her smile already ready to greet him.

He quickly reacted and poured the female vampire a drink, sliding it over to her.

He'd given her his signature smile and replied."Not anymore."

The rest of the night passed in a blur.

He remembered drinking, exchanging stories about particular centuries and feeding from the barmaid.

Then, before he knew it, they were up against Klaus' car, her lips on his.

Time had slowed down.

He hadn't responded at first, the hybrid had just kept his lips against hers, as if remembering the feel and taste of them.

Soft.

Blood.

Then, when she had tugged at his hair, he was no longer gentle. The animal inside of him had unleashed. He'd kissed her roughly and unforgivingly, punishing her for refusing to dance with him even though she hadn't seen him and punishing her for taking his breath away.

But she didn't repent.

Her giggle told him what she hadn't.

She liked the animal.

Before he could process what had happened, they were locked in a passionate embrace, Faith's leg hiked up onto his hip and Klaus pressing so close to her that he could feel her heartbeat racing against his chest. She wrapped herself around him as if she didn't want to let go.

He didn't know how long they kissed for.

It could've been seconds, minutes or hours but it was too short.

She'd pulled away from him too soon for his liking and he'd shown it by following her as she pulled back, lips looking to find hers.

She'd laughed again, making his eyes open and her swollen lips pulled up into a smile.

Faith had snapped her teeth at him, index fingertip tracing the outline of his mouth as she grinned.

"Thank you."

He had frowned, confused."What for, love?"

Lips had brushed his somewhat teasingly and he'd moved forward to accept the kiss only to have her pull back at the last second.

"For letting me score off number five on my bucket list."

Klaus looked down, a small smile on his lips then, all of a sudden, he'd fell against his car.

He'd looked up to see that she was gone.

That was when the game had begun.

* * *

 **Present—The Grill**

" **Did it get hot and heavy?"**

Klaus chuckled as Kol nudged him, clinking their glasses together before his youngest brother took a long sip. Kol's laughter got louder as Klaus glanced at the entrance to the bar.

"Is that why you've come here ever since? To get a glance at the popsy?"

Klaus glared at his brother, leaning against the bar as he took a sip of his drink before he said something he'd later regret. He had a habit of doing that according to Elijah, as well as everyone else he'd come across.

"I have not-"

Kol quirked his eyebrow at his hybrid brother, a playful smirk on his lips."It's been two weeks and every time I mention her you get that bloody grin on your face."

"Kol, i'm warning you."

"If she's gotten you to smile, maybe i'll have a pop at her. I've been told that my tongue brings a woman-"

Klaus released a growl, stepping close to his brother, eyes flashing amber."Little brother, if you as much as glance at her, i'll rip your tongue from your mouth."

"See, you do like her because you've never had a problem sharing your women in the past."

Klaus blinked, realising that his brother had led him into a trap.

He'd been doing that for over a thousand years.

The Original hybrid stepped away from Kol, grabbing the bottle of whisky from behind the bar without a care and poured himself a drink. He did the same for his brother when Kol held out his own glass. He glanced at his glass then the bottle and, finally, took a long gulp from it.

He was utterly ridiculous.

What was he? A horny teenager?

Klaus sighed, swirling the whisky around in the bottle as his brother began to rant about his recent conquest.

Then he heard it.

The sound he'd been waiting for, and he perked up.

The laughter.

Klaus raised his head, eyes zeroing in on the source of the sound and his eyes flashed again as Faith came into view.

And, as if feeling his gaze, her eyes flickered to his.

She smiled.

Klaus tilted his head as she began to saunter toward him.

He noticed his brother smirking as Kol leant closer."Is that her?"

Klaus nodded.

Kol chuckled, taking a long sip of his drink as his eyes followed Faith."She is _stunning_."

Faith rushed up the stairs that led to the second floor and the bar. Her light brown hair bounced with every step she took, and the hybrid straightened when she moved toward him.

She smiled once again as she stopped in front of the hybrid.

"I've been looking for you."

Klaus gave her his signature crooked smile, eyes darkening as she stepped closer."Is that so, love?"

"Yep."Faith arched her eyebrow, hands on her hips as she took a brave step closer to the hybrid."I have something for you."

Klaus perked up again, curious.

She reached into her back pocket and grabbed his hand, placing whatever she had for him in his palm.

She pulled away, and Klaus looked down, smile fading as his gaze landed on the present.

It was a pair of fangs.

 _Hybrid_ fangs.

"One of your little pets that I thought were out of town somehow managed to return. Guess what he did?"

He didn't respond, but she spoke anyway."He munched on my best friend of three hundred years."

Kol chuckled, thoroughly amused as he watched the scene unfold.

The youngest Mikaelson brother smiled."I like her!"

Kol ignored his brother, releasing a growl as he raised his head, dropping the fangs with a snarl

"How dare-"

The female vampire stepped closer, fingers on his chin and forced him to look at her.

There was no smile, no lust in her eyes.

Just pure hate.

And, for some reason, his desire for her _grew_.

"I'm losing my friend which means i'm moody. If I see your pet again, i'll be cutting off parts of him he'd rather _keep_."

She let go of him and spun around, sauntering off without looking back.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 _ **Again, if you don't like this story, please don't leave a review because it's not helpful.**_

 **If you do like it, please review because adding more depends on the feedback.**


	2. i grip you tight but you're slipping out

" **I'm gonna miss ya, Faithy."**

Faith swallowed thickly as she looked down at her best friend who was laying on his silk sheets. The blonde male vampire smiled up at his best friend as she combed a brush through his locks, forcing a smile as sweat coated his forehead. The male vampire kept his eyes closed as she combed his hair, making sure that it was neat like he wanted it.

He wanted to die with pride in his best clothes and looking great, just like he always did.

She lightly slapped his cheek, rolling her eyes."Don't be so sappy."

"I'm dying, I can be sappy if I want to."He smiled before he broke out into a fit of coughs, slumping against his pillows as she rubbed his back."I've had a good life, right? Better than the one I led."

She smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You weren't all bad."

"You're a crappy liar. I spent my entire human life sleeping on the streets and begging for food before you came across me."

He smiled up at her, hand finding hers before he interlocked their fingers."My little Faithy saved me."

"Baby, you didn't need saving."She smoothed down his tie, hand above his heart, as if she wanted to remember the beat."You just needed a little push to show the world just how great you are."

The female vampire let out a long, shaky breath after she glanced down at the wolf bite the hybrid had given her best friend. She forced herself to look away, pulling up his collar to cover it.

"I shouldn't have moved us here."Faith stated, looking angry with herself."This is all my fault."

He shook his head, giving her hand a feeble squeeze."Don't feel sorry for yourself. You brought us here so that we could join in on the fun. When have we ever been at the same party as an Original? That's something I can brag about wherever I end up."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, offering her a loving smile.

"I love you."He blinked, eyes glassed over as he stared up at his sire."I never knew kindness before you showed me. You gave me a warm bed, food in my tummy and a friend that I only wished for."

A tear escaped his eye as he looked up at her, shifting so that his head was on her shoulder, arms wrapping around Faith's body.

"You know all that, right?

"I know you do, Milo. I love you, too."

Milo smiled, eyelashes fluttering and she began to hear his heartbeat slowing down. Faith's eyes widened in panic, and she straightened, pulling him up with her.

She shook him, a lump in her throat, voice a whisper."Milo?"

He turned his head to the side, peering up at her, face pale, a ghost smile on his lips.

"Milo sleepy."

"No, no."She got to her knees, pulling his head from her shoulder and cupped his face."Milo?"

Her eyes filled with tears as he didn't respond and she hugged him closer. The female vampire let out a whimper as she shook her best friend, shaking her head when he didn't respond.

"M-"

Faith swallowed the lump in her throat, opening her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her lower lip quivered, and she cradled Milo against her like a mother would a child.

"Poor bloke."

She spun around, forgetting about the tears in her eyes as her gaze landed on Klaus.

"He doesn't look so good, love."He commented, glancing at Milo before his eyes returned to Faith."His heartbeat is slowing down; he's got less than ten minutes I say."

A bitter expression replaced her pained one as she glared at him.

"If you're here to kill me, at least let me say goodbye to my best friend."

Klaus let out a chuckle, shaking his head, honestly amused.

"If I wanted you dead, sweetheart, you wouldn't have made it out of the Grill earlier."

Her brow furrowed, hand still on her best friend's shoulder as she asked."Then what are you doing here?"

"To help."

He nodded at Milo, saying."I can save your friend. My blood can heal him."

Klaus walked further into the room, standing over the pair of vampires. Milo let out a weak cough eyes still closed, his grip on his best friend turning frail.

Her eyes followed as Klaus brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down, his blood staining his mouth.

His smile returned as he looked down at her."All you have to do is ask, Faith."

Her eyes met his, and she straightened on her knees."What do you want?"

"Smart girl."Klaus smirked as his wound healed."Nothing comes without a price."

"You want me to save your little friend?"Klaus leant closer when she nodded, fingers brushing her cheek before he grasped her chin in his hand, raising her head."It would be my pleasure, as long as you give yourself to me for one night."

All emotion drained from her face as she stared up at the hybrid, yanking her chin from his grip."Excuse me?"

Klaus didn't seem ashamed by his words as he smiled again."You heard me."

"You want me to have sex with you?"

Klaus frowned a little, face blank before he quickly took control of the situation again."It's give and take here, love. I save your friend, and you come with me."

Her lips parted and, for the first time in her life, she was utterly shocked. The seven hundred-year-old female vampire swallowed as she stared at him. If Klaus Mikaelson had offered to take her to his bed only a few days before, she'd happily followed but now he was standing in front of her, using her best friend's life against her and she wanted to slap him.

Milo came before anything else in her life, and she didn't like it when anyone used him against her.

"Love?"

She blinked, snapping out of her thoughts, eyes returning to Klaus'. She opened her mouth to hurl back an insult but paused as soon as she heard Milo give a weak cough.

The hybrid glanced at her friend again, nodding at him."He's running out of time. What's your answer?"

She turned back to Milo, whose life was draining with every second that passed. His pale skin glistened with sweat, and his coughs were getting weaker. He shook with pain as he tried to keep his grip on her hand.

She couldn't lose him.

"Fine."

Klaus sounded somewhat surprised as he looked down at her."Excuse me?"

"I'll do it."Faith clearly stated through gritted teeth, grip tightening on her friend."I'll come home with you for the night if you save my friend."

Klaus perked up, and he gave her his famous crooked smile before nodded, as if he were doing her a massive favour out of the goodness of his heart. The Original hybrid patted her leg before he sat on the other side of the bed next to Milo.

Faith turned and watched as Klaus pulled Milo into his arms."Come on, mate; i've got a present for you."

Klaus bit into his wrist, bringing it to Milo's lips as he let the younger male rest against him. Faith held onto Milo's hand as she watched silently as the hybrid's blood dripped from Milo's lips. The blood stained his mouth, dripping from his chin as he remained frozen in Klaus' hold.

Milo stayed still for a long moment, worrying his sire and Faith's face fell.

"Milo, wake up..."She looked at the hybrid, confused."Why isn't it-"

The Original released a breathy laugh as Milo's eyes snapped open, sitting up straight as he let the blood work its magic. The male vampire panted for air as he wildly looked around, dry blood streaks on his cheeks.

Faith smiled as she witnessed the color return to Milo's face as his eyes flashed hungrily.

"There's my boy."

Milo growled, clutching Klaus' wrist to his mouth as he swallowed the blood. Klaus pulled away a long moment later, leaving Milo sitting there with blood dripping from his chin. Milo let out a whine at the loss of the blood and he licked his crimson lips, smacking his lips together with an impressive him.

"Oh, I feel groovy!"

Faith let out a happy giggle, lunging over to her best friend and winding her arms around him, pulling him against her.

He chuckled, hugging her back before they pulled away."What happened?"

Klaus stood from the bed, watching over them."You're welcome, mate."

Milo turned around, eyes going wide as he looked at Klaus."Y-You're-"

He cut himself off as he connected the dots in his mind, remembering that he'd heard about Klaus' blood. He stared at the Original for a long while, his smile returning, turning to his sire, expression one of absolute giddiness.

"This is gonna be a great story."

Klaus merely rolled his orbs before he flashed around the bed, grabbing Faith up from the bed with a sharp yank. Milo almost tumbled off of the bed at the force Faith was taken from him with and he frowned up a the pair.

"Hey, don't bruise the merchandise!"She hissed at him, wrenching her arm away, finger imprints clear on her skin."Don't be a dick."

Klaus ignored her, smiling charmingly at Milo as he said."Pleased to meet you, mate, but we're leaving."

Milo looked confused as he looked at his best friend who wasn't resisting as Klaus pulled her away."What's happening?"

"She made a deal."Klaus impatiently replied, nodding to Faith before turning back to Milo."I save you; she comes home with me for a little bit."

"What?"Milo got up, looking at his sire, giddiness gone while he shook his head."No. Faithy, what's happening?"

The male vampire began to make his way over to his best friend, ready to grab her back from Klaus but the Original shoved him away. Milo, while respectful of his elders and a big fan of Klaus, knew full well what the Original was capable of. Milo was a fan of Klaus for all the wrong reasons and he didn't want Faith involved with him.

"Go get your own friend, Cujo; this one is mine."

Klaus flashed his eyes at the younger male, eyes narrowing."Don't test me."

Milo stared toward the Original again, but Faith flashed in front of him, hands on his shoulders as she made him stay still. She gave him her best smile, keeping him still as Klaus watched from afar, looking more petulant as the moments passed.

"What the H-E-double hockey sticks is going on?"Miko demanded, looking almost wary as Klaus' grin grew."I'm a fan and all, Faithy, but the admiration stops when you become the target."

"I made a deal to save you, and I must live up to it."Faith explained in a soft tone, smoothing down the collars of Milo's jacket."He's not going to hurt me; he's not going to kill me, but I will be gone...just for tonight."

Milo kept his eyes on his sire, looking more troubled."What does he want?"

"You don't have to know. Just don't make him kill you after i've made a deal with the devil, okay?"

"But-"

She hushed her best friend by cupping his face."Just lay low until I return. Do it for me, okay?"

He looked like he wanted to protest but he knew better. He didn't want to upset his sire, so the male vampire just merely nodded and stepped back.

"Okay but if you're not here by sunrise, i'm coming for you."

Faith sighed when Klaus gave a chuckle but ignored him."Milo, that is just stupid."

"You're my ride or die, Faithy, it's not stupid if it's for friendship."Milo shook his head, reluctantly giving his friend a goodbye hug, glowering at Klaus over her shoulder as his grip tightened on his friend."I'll be _impatiently_ waiting for your return."

Faith hugged Milo back, burying her face into his shoulder."You better."

The pair continued to hug until Faith felt a strong hand grab her by the wrist and pull her back. She growled when she was yanked from Milo; the best friends both frowning unhappily.

Milo looked tempted to lunge for Klaus but when Faith shook her head, he simply nodded, crossing his arms over her chest. Klaus smiled at Milo's upset look and tutted, shaking his head as he began to drag Faith out of the door.

"Don't worry, mate, i'll bring her back in one piece. Hopefully."


	3. i'll be your wish, i'll be your fantasy

**Later—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **You can let go of me now."**

Faith rubbed her wrist when Klaus released her, shutting the front door of the mansion behind them and when he walked away it was clear that he wanted her to follow her. She rolled her eyes, biting back a smug reply to his growl when she didn't move fast enough. The female vampire trailed behind the Original up the staircase, her heels echoing throughout the foyer as she stomped up the grand staircase.

He led her down a long hallway until he turned right, opening the door to a large bedroom.

Just as she had expected, it was over the top and fancy.

She walked in behind him, observing the Original as he took off his leather jacket, setting it aside before he made his way to where his whisky was.

He poured himself a drink without giving her any attention and, when he picked up his glass, he turned around to face her.

"You want anything, love?"

"I have immortality, i'm fine."The female vampire said as she looked around the large room, noticing the paintings of his siblings on the wall as well as a portrait of himself that looked like from a few centuries before."Your sister is beautiful, by the way."

Klaus smirked proudly as he glanced at the painting of Rebekah."Never knows when to shut up, has a bad taste in men but other than that she's perfect."

"Right, enough small talk."She remained stone faced as she pulled off her coat, tossing it onto an armchair, hands on her hips."How do you want to do this?"

Klaus' brow furrowed in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted sex, right?"She arched her eyebrow at the hybrid who said nothing."Tell me first if you have any hybrid kinks. I draw the line at biting because I, y'know, don't wanna die."

Klaus placed down his glass and started to walk toward her."When I said I wanted you, love, I didn't mean just that."

She frowned, confused."What? You want me to cook for you?"

"I have people for that."

"You also have people that would literally die for the chance to get into your bed."Faith said as calmly as she could, arms folding across her chest."Why couldn't you bed one of them?"

"I wanted _you_."He merely said with a shrug, fingers moving up her arm."Now, tell me. What's your story?"

She bit back a laugh."You want to talk?"

He nodded, stepping away and sitting down on an armchair."I only know that your name is Faith, your best friend is called Milo and you taste like strawberries and blood."

"Do we really have to do this? I agreed to give you my body, not the story of my life."

"I'm trying to be _nice,_ love."Klaus' eyes turned stormy as he looked up at her."Don't take it lightly."

Faith was mouthy and knew when she push buttons but she knew when to bite her tongue.

She released a long sigh, arms settling at her sides as she began to walk toward him."My name is Faith Rimes, I was born on the 9th May 1292. I was an only daughter and my family was tolerable. At the age of twenty, I was turned by one of our maids who wanted to be friends forever but she sadly died a century ago and Milo is the closest thing I have to family."

Faith stopped in front of the hybrid, adding."Is that all right for you?"

Klaus didn't reply but he didn't seem unhappy.

Faith watched him for a long moment before she raised her hands and began to unbutton the white long sleeved shirt she had on.

Klaus tilted his head, eyes following her fingers as she unbuttoned the first few buttons but, just as she reached her cleavage he spoke.

"Stop."

She froze, eyes on his and she quirked her eyebrow once more."Something wrong?"

The hybrid gave her his crooked smile before he beckoned her over to him.

"Come to me."

She took a step but he shook his head before pointing at the ground."No, no, love. Crawl for me."

"Really?"

He smirked, kissing his teeth before he nodded."Really and make sure to keep those pretty eyes on me."

Faith rolled her eyes before she got to her hands and knees a few meters from the sitting Original.

"Is this foreplay for you?"

"It's very _exciting_ to see a woman at your feet, especially if it's a beautiful one."The hybrid quirked his eyebrow."I'm merely having you act out all the fantasies i've had of you, sweetheart."

Her controlled expression faltered for a moment as she stared at him, surprised.

"Fantasies?"

He nodded, tongue running along his bottom lip, biting down on it before he replied."Yes. Now, please, _continue_."

Klaus' smile only widened as she continued to crawl over to him slowly, making sure not to divert her gaze from his. As she moved on all fours toward him, she saw his eyes flash amber while he drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair.

She stopped in front of him a second later, kneeling in front of him.

Klaus' tongue ran along his teeth, clearly amused as she stared up at him.

"What is your other fantasies? Is one me calling you daddy?"

He pretended to ponder for a long moment, leaning forward."No, but I wouldn't be opposed to you calling me _alpha_."

The Original beckoned her upwards and she rose to her knees, nose brushing his for a second.

"Can we do this now? I have a nail appointment tomorrow."

His smile fell and his expression turned cloudy, making Faith slightly nervous.

"Is my company not good enough for you, love?"

She couldn't stop her retort."I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be."

Klaus' hand shot out, fingers locking around her throat and he pulled her up off of her knees. She choked first but didn't react as his fingers dug against her windpipe. He leaned forward, blue/green eyes finding her unique ones as his other hand settled on her leg.

"But you are. You are mine for the entire night, sweetheart, and i'd advise you not to make me angry."

He began to move his hand upwards, gripping her thigh tight. Her eyes went wide as he strangled her, face flushing.

Klaus parted his lips, about to speak again but the door suddenly opened.

A loud laugh was heard, making Klaus snap his head to the side.

He let go of Faith who fell onto the floor while Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Kol, what do you want?"

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to pop out in search for toys,"Kol responded, head tilting in amusement as his eyes remained on the female vampire."though I see that you have already brought home your own."

Kol's dark eyes didn't move from Faith as she returned to kneeling in front of Klaus though she looked like she wanted to smack his hybrid brother. His gaze trailed up her legs, eyes almost black as he let his gaze trail over her body.

"Yes, I have."Klaus ground out, grabbing Faith up by the arm and placing her on his lap."Why don't you go find yours?"

Faith glowered at Klaus as she settled on hybrid's lap."You're such a-"

Klaus turned to her, hand on her thigh, the sweet tone in his voice forced."I would hate to tear out your tongue before i've had it used on me, love."

Kol smirked, leaning against the wall, ankles crossed.

"May I have a go on her after you, Nik?"

Kol chuckled as Klaus glared at him."Or would you like me to break her in for you?"

Klaus snarled again, turning his head to Klaus, drawling."Kol, leave or i'll put another dagger in your heart."

Kol laughed, hands held up as he began to walk away. He left the room, shutting the door behind him, chuckles still heard as he made his way down the staircase.

"Your brother is a dick."

Klaus smirked as his gaze returned to Faith who was still in his lap."Yes he is. Now, enough about him."

Faith's eyes widened almost nervously as Klaus' hand settled on her neck again, the hybrid's mouth curving up as he noticed the bruises that were starting to heal.

His free hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Now, where were we, love?"


End file.
